


Christmas Sweaters

by tinytonysnark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytonysnark/pseuds/tinytonysnark
Summary: That little velvet box has been burning a hole in Steve's pocket for weeks now.





	Christmas Sweaters

He’s been saving for a ring for Tony practically since their fourth date. He had known, even back then when Tony had just turned 18 and Steve was 19, just two college kids completely gone on each other, that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Tony Stark.

Now it’s been a few years and they were adults, with their own adult apartment, working at their adult jobs but God help him if he still didn’t feel like that 19 year old who stumbled over his own words when that tiny 18 year old had looked up at him and beamed.

The price of the ring was absolutely ridiculous and the black velvet box it came in seemed so plain considering what it was carrying which might as well be Steve’s whole future, but it was perfect.

The diamond wasn’t too big but it wasn’t too small either and it had a strange tint of blue in it that made it seem like it was glowing. It was beautiful and absolutely perfect for Tony.

Except that plain black velvet box has been burning a hole in the pockets of all of Steve’s clothes since he had bought the damn ring, _3 weeks ago._

It wasn’t like there hadn’t be opportune moments to propose either.

Like 3 nights ago, when they had been curled up on the couch together under the blankets and drinking eggnog, Home Alone playing on the television and the lights from the Christmas tree casting a warm glow around the room and the ring was safely tucked away in Steve’s pajama pants. It was peaceful and perfect yet he still hadn’t asked. Every time he tried, it was like the words got stuck in his throat and he must have made some sort of sound because Tony had looked over in concern. Steve had just brushed it off and pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead and they just continued watching Kevin set up his traps.

A week ago, they went ice-skating. Tony had been beaming the whole time and whenever Steve kissed him it was like he could taste his happiness. But Tony has lamented before on how he didn’t care for public proposals. Has said that it’s unfair to the other party since it’s almost like they’re pressured to say yes because saying no means being a villain to the crowd that were watching. Not to mention, as someone who grew up in the public eye as the son of Howard Stark, Tony would definitely not want something as personal and intimate as a proposal to be in public. On some level, Steve agrees with that.

But Tony really had been breathtaking under the lights hanging above them, clutching Steve’s hand so they wouldn't get separated by other people on the ice and just smiling at him with the purest look on his face. As opposed to 3 nights ago, Steve had to practically stop himself from blurting out the question.

So, tonight was going to be the night Steve asked him. They were going to have a romantic candlelit dinner at the apartment where Steve had cooked Tony’s favorite food, a classic Italian Carbonara with a recipe from Tony’s mother. The table was set and there were rose petals around the table and on the floor. Steve even decided to just screw it and open the bottle of red wine they had been saving for New Year’s.

It was going to be perfect.

❄❄❄❄❄

Steve had just put the pasta into the bowls when he heard the front door open.

“Steve? Why are the lights off? Are you doing some strange art thi-” Tony cut off as he came into the kitchen, seeing Steve standing there holding the chair out for him.

“Hey, so I cooked us dinner. Thought we could do something a little special tonight.” Steve said, trying not to fidget and tip off Tony that he was nervous.

“Oh Steve, I know that today hasn’t always been easy for me, alright, I know that,” Tony said, “but you really didn’t have to go through all this trouble.”

Okay, so now Steve is confused and a little worried because why is this a hard day for Tony? But he can’t think of -

Oh god. Oh dear lord please no.

Tony comes closer to him and says, “Though cooking me my mom’s Carbonara on the anniversary of her death seems a little on the nose even for you,” he says, giving Steve a small smile. “You’re usually subtler than this.”

He forgot to check the date today. December 16th. He was going to propose to his boyfriend on the anniversary of the day his parents had died.

Holy fuck, Steve’s really an idiot.

“Well, I just wanted to do something special for you,” Steve says pulling him closer and tucking Tony into his chest, partly so he doesn’t see the sting of tears in Steve’s eyes and mostly just so he can hold Tony.

“I appreciate this, and you so much, but you really didn’t have to. I’ve gotten better with this since it happened Steve, I promise. I’m alright,” Tony says to him before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

They eat their pasta and then curl up on the couch together and put on Nightmare Before Christmas because it’s one of Tony’s favorite Christmas movies while Steve firmly believes that it’s a Halloween movie and they have an argument about it _every_ year.

All Steve can think is how much he wants to have this argument with Tony for the rest of their lives and he just wants to make Tony _his -_

But today is definitely not the day to ask so they continue to watch/argue and in the morning before Tony wakes up, he cleans up the rose petals from the table and floor.

❄❄❄❄❄

It’s Christmas Eve, and Steve still hasn’t asked him.

They’re getting ready for the annual Christmas Eve party at Rhodey and Pepper’s house.

Steve just got out of the shower while Tony was just done getting dressed. He looks adorable in his red sweater that stretch past his knuckles and it has a Rudolph stitched into the front with a red bobble for the nose and it honestly should be ugly but as always, Tony just makes it endearing.

“You look cute,” he tells him and Tony’s nose scrunches up the way it always does whenever someone calls him cute.

“Alright listen here Rogers, I’m not cute, I’m dashingly handsome so jot that down.”

“I think I can remember that without needing to jot it down baby,” Steve tell him, pulling on his clothes.

His sweater is blue and has snowflakes all over it.

“It is criminal how good you look in that Christmas sweater Rogers. It’s a conspiracy,” Tony says, looking at him with bright eyes and a cheeky grin on his face.

God, Steve loved him.

“Yeah, we Rogers’ sold our souls to look good in these. You want in on the deal?” Steve asked, wincing at how weird the proposal sounded.

God, he’s such an idiot.

“Oh yeah, and what’s the deal?” Tony asked, smiling at him as he sat on the edge of the bed to put on his socks.

Steve went to stand in front of him before getting down on one knee and getting the ring from his back pocket.

Tony took a sharp breath and dropped his sock to the floor.

Steve smiled up at him. “Well, the deal is that you gotta be a Rogers. So, Tony Stark, would you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me? In exchange for looking good in Christmas sweaters?”

Tony laughed before falling onto Steve and crashing on the floor with a shout of “Yes, you idiot! Oh my god oh my god!”

Steve felt like he was going to cry but choose to instead smother Tony in kisses.

“God, I’ve been wanting to ask you for almost a month now,” he admitted.

Tony just shook his head at him. “As if I’d say anything but yes, Steve. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Tony held out his hand for Steve to slide the ring on and then kissed him again.

“I can’t wait to look rockin’ in all my Christmas sweaters to come.”

❄❄❄❄❄

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Just needed some much needed fluff for these two soft bois
> 
> Not beta'd so do let me know about any errors :)


End file.
